The present invention relates to eyewear. More specifically, the present invention encompasses eyewear that includes dual lens elements that provide a clear, magnified, wide field of view.
There are certain activities in which it would be beneficial to have eyewear that provided a clear, magnified, wide field of view. For example, a typical man involved in the activity of shaving his face utilizes practically his entire field of view. In particular, when a man shaves the side of his face, and especially the area of his sideburns and/or by his ear, he will usually rotate his head in one direction and his eyes in the opposite direction so that he can see the area he is shaving. This position forces the man to use the outer limits of his side focal viewing range.
Moreover, when most men shave, they will position their face close to a mirror in order to obtain the best possible view of the area they are shaving. Men do this so that they may see that they do not miss any portion of their face or so that they may see potential hazards that they should avoid (e.g. a mole). Unfortunately, most men that require corrective reading lens cannot position their face as close as they desire to the mirror because they are unable to properly focus on their image from such a position. Eyewear that provides a clear, magnified, wide field of view would allow this man to view his shaving as if from a close range without his image being out of focus.
Prior to the present invention, eyewear that provided a satisfactory magnified, wide field of view was not available. Conventional eyeglasses have relatively flat and relatively short lens elements. Because of these limitations, conventional eyeglasses generally do not provide a wide field of view. Also, incidentally, the action of shaving the side of the face places many men who wear conventional glasses in a position where their line of sight extends outside the temporal edge of their glasses, which leads to additional difficulties because their vision is no longer corrected. Wraparound eyeglasses provide a wider field of view then conventional eyeglasses. The optical performance of typical wraparound eyewear, however, is limited especially at the temporal edges of the lens elements. The present invention overcomes these obstacles of the prior art.